AKASHI-KUN!
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Tetsuya cuma andro-adiccted kok. Warning: BL,akakuro.
KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Tetsuya's house

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kuroko Tetsuya

Akashi Seijuuro

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Kuroko Tetsuna

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Tetsuya hanya lah seorang maniak otaku yang tergila-gila pada karakter anime favoritnya. Dari hasil analisis beberapa thesis yang telah di studi kasus kan secara paten oleh segelintir orang ternama di Jepang menyebutkan bahwa sebagaian para Otaku adalah orang-orang yang anti sosial (hanya mau diam di rumah sembari menonton maupun memainkan video game anime kesukaan mereka) dan Tetsuya adalah salah satunya.

"Tetsuya, cuci bajumu sana."

"Iya nanti Kaa-san.." Tetsuya fokus pada layar smartphone nya.

"Tetsuya, beli kan gula dong di warung Satsuki sebelah!"

"Biar aku sms aja Momoi-san nya ntar" Tetsuya masih fokus mengetik-ngetik touchscreen smartphonenya.

"Tetsuya,Aomine-kun ingin mengajakmu main basket malam ini. Kamu bisa enggak?"

"Bilang aja kalau aku lagi kena phobia bola basket!" Jawab Tetsuya.

Tetsuna menghela nafas, lalu mendekatkan lagi gagang telepon ke telinganya. "Maaf Aomine-kun, Tetsuya sedang phobia bola basket katanya" Tetsuna langsung memutuskan hubungan sebelum Aomine bertanya lebih.

Ibu muda itu lama-lama geram dengan tingkah anaknya yang makin lama makin adem di dalam kamarnya. Semejak masuk SMA, Tetsuya jarang sekali keluar rumah. Jika keluar pun, paling Cuma saat berangkat sekolah, acara-acara arisannya Tetsuna, dan mampir ke tempat Midorima yang kebetulan tetanggaan dengannya buat minta kerjain PR. Ah ya satu lagi, Tetsuya sangat antusias jika di ajak ke festival cosplay. Bahkan ia ikut berpartisipasi disana menjadi cosplay Miku Hatsune.

"TETSUYA! ADA PACARMU NIH DATENG!" Pekik Tetsuna dari ruang tamu. Detik-detik setelah ia berteriak berlalu hingga batang hidung Tetsuya muncul dari balik tangga. Tetsuna langsung tersenyum bangga melihat keberhasilan nya dalam usaha menarik Tetsuya keluar dari kamar.

"Di bilang ada pacar, kamu langsung keluar. Ketahuan banget nih kalau anak mama sudah ada yang punya. "

Jidad Tetsuya mengkerut dan bibirnya mengurucut setelah tahu dia hanya dikerjai ibu nya. "Ini tidak lucu Kaa-san." Tetsuya langsung balik kekamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Tetsuna tersenyum kecil, "Setidaknya dia masih mau mendengarkan ku." Ujarnya. Ia memandang sebingkai foto berisi gambar keluarga kecilnya yang masih utuh. "Jika saja kau masih disini.. " Lirihnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali ke kamarnya dengan kesal, lalu bergegas mengambit smartphone nya yang menyala.

"Aku kira tadi Akashi-kun yang datang.. " Gerutunya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Apa aku membuatmu kecewa?"

"Tidak kok Akashi-kun. Hanya saja.. yah.. tadi Kaa-san mengerjai aku. Dia bilang ada pacarku datang."

"Huh? Siapa pacar Tetsuya?" Akashi memasang wajah cemburu. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. "Kok masih bertanya sih? pacar ku kan tentu saja Akashi-kun ." Tetsuya memeluk smartphonenya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya Tetsuya."

"Nee.. nee.. Akashi-kun... " Tetsuya mengusap-usap layar smartphonenya. "Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Aku ingin menjadi istri Akashi-kun. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tetsuya bertanya malu-malu, pria dua dimensi yang berada didalam smartphone nya ikut merona pipi nya. "A-ano..kenapa Akashi-kun diam saja?"

"Tetsuya... " Panggil Akashi.

"Ya?" Tetsuya menjawab antusias.

"A—"

 _BLAP!_

Smartphone Tetsuya off seketika. Tetsuya yang tadi sudah senyum-senyum harap jadi mematung sesaat.

"Tidak... TIDAK! AKASHI-KUN! TIDAK JANGAN PERGI!" Pekiknya histeris sambil menguncang-guncang smartphonenya. "Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun bangun AKASHI-KUN!" Tetsuna langsung mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan panik. "Tetsuya ada apa!?"

"Kaa.. kaa..san.. pacarku—" Air mata Tetsuya bercucuran dengan menunjukkan layar smarthphone yang gelap dan retak ia berteriak menyayat. " AKASHI-KUN SUDAH MENINGGALKANAKU KAA-SAN.. HUWAAAA"

Sementara Tetsuna sweetdrop, sepertinya putra nya tersebut perlu penanganan medis.

"Siap-siap lah Tetsuya, aku akan membawa mu ke psikolog!"

Tamat


End file.
